Breaking It Away
by Eiri Ayane
Summary: While the cult Los Illuminados is still reigning the village, a young lady will save them from harm, but what if the only hope, gets carried away by something?
1. Wounded

**Breaking It Away**

Note: My first fanfic to be written and published! Please take your time to give this fic a little R&R. This fanfic is told in the point of view of our main character Jessica.

_Italic _words are words that are translated. **Bold **words are words said or something to emphasize. Normal words are Rei's thoughts and her narration.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL 4**. Only Jessica!

* * *

**One**

_Los Illuminados..._

What a mysterious name._The Illuminated_? What illuminates them? The pendant? The symbol? The **blood**?

I was just carried away again by my thinking about my father. He was killed when he resisted to be injected with the Las Plagas parasite. I know he has no choice but he should really be fighting back, or he will be added again as one of Saddler's dolls.

My mother was also killed when she was chasing the hens. She went inside a forbidden area in the church, far beyond the graveyard. What is forbidden about that area? Even I do not know.

Now I am left alone...in the cold village. I wish I could do something to save the remaining people, but I do not know how. Please, help me, anybody, someone.

Someone is knocking on the door, I hope it wouldn't be Saddler or anyone related to him. I wish it would be any villager...except the Chief, Bitores Mendez.

I cautiously opened the door, and gasped. I thought it was someone who will be attacking me, but it was only a female woman. She pointed on something at the back door. How strange, it was a pitchfork.

Hurriedly, I picked it up and gave it to the woman with a smile, however...she left.

Is this the effect of the Las Plagas? The villagers being ignorant to each other and worshipping Saddler only? How about their personal lives? Saddler is making them a toy, but human lives cannot be toyed. They are treasure.

For the very first time in this month, I stepped out from the hut I am staying in and looked at the village. They are busy and it seems that they are like ordinary people, if other people not infected with the parasite, would see this. But little did they know that they are wrong, they are abnormal. They are **TOYS**...they are being tortured by Saddler.

**¡Alguien está lastimada! **_(Someone is hurt!)_A man villager said...

**¿Qué¿Quién está lastimada? **_(What? Who is hurt?) _I said to the villager.

**Esta mujer. Se parece que la herida está hecha de una raya vertical del cuchillo. **_(This woman. It seems that the wound is made from a slash of the knife.) _The villager responded to my question.

**¿Un cuchillo¿Quién could've hecho eso¿Usted no puede hacerlo, puede usted? **_(A knife? Whom could've done that? You can't do it, can you?)_I said to the villager. He just responded by shaking his head. I just looked at the sky and thought of someone who might have entered the village.

Suddenly, a man came running. He was puffing and started to speak.

**¡Un intruso¡Alguien vino en la aldea! **_(An intruder! Someone came into the village!)_ He shouted. Now, an intruder...who could the intruder be? Who is that intruder? Why did he enter this village?

I entered the hut once again and slept.

Halfway when I was sleeping, I heard gunshots and villagers scrambling.

**MAYBE THE INTRUDER WAS HERE.

* * *

**

I don't have Spanish tongue! Hehe...please review and tell me what do you think of it!


	2. The Las Plagas

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! My PC crashed...anyways, onto the replies of the reviewers! And the story, well it's still told in Jessica's POV...Leon will be introduced to the story in Chapter 4.

The ones in **BOLD **are the signed reviews while the ones in **BOLD AND UNDERLINE** are anonymous ones.

**Darksepiroth25**: Thank you very much! Well, the review gave me idea of what to write in Chapter 2 & 3...the flashback of Jessica when the village was introduced to the Las Plagas and the events after that.

**Anonymous:** Hehe, sorry for that! I was a bit sleepy the time I wrote the first chapter but thanks very much! Sadness and listlessness is really part of the Fic.

**Ann Ashley: **Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter Two_

**The Introduction to the Village of the Las Plagas**

I sit on the bed, sighing. The intruder was here, and I hope he, or she, would not discover me here.

When Saddler introduced the Las Plagas to them, were they given absolute power? What power is it? And why, why I wasn't killed? There were so many questions in my mind...that I thought of the past.

_Flashback _

It was a cold morning. But the villagers still went to work. Me and my younger sister were playing stones at our backyard when we heard someone scream.

**Jessica! **(_Jessica! Your father! He was speared by someone to death!)_, the woman said rapidly. I was shocked, and my sister was stunned. Who would kill him? What did he do to that someone?

Suddenly, someone from the tower ran.

(_Everyone! We need to go!) _he said to the others. _(We can't! We are living here!) _a man responded to him.And then **he** came...he is the one who caused all of the problems. He is the one who made the Los Illuminados gain its power again.

Osmund Saddler.

**Everyone...stop! **Saddler said. The villagers looked at him and then stopped. But...but why?

**I am here to give you absolute power. The power you cannot refuse. **He continued again, and showed something to them. Was my mother there? I hope not.

I watched them from our hut and hugged my sister tight. I just sat on the bed teary-eyed remembering our father. He was a good man, and he was humble. Why would someone do that to him? Is that one of the consequences for our family? If it is, what is next?

Back from the circle, the villagers were stunned. And then they ran to Saddler. Then I saw someone...and I finally burst into tears.

It was my mother.

Each of the villagers were injected with something, but I do not know what it is. I saw their eyes...they glowed bright red, just like the glowing of the eyes of a hungry wolf.

After that, Saddler left them, and the people were feeling something from beneath their skins.

My mother entered and smiled to us. But it wasn't a normal smile, it was a cunning smile.

**Jessica! **_(Jessica! Go ahead and cook something for your sister. We will go to the northern part of this village and build a church for Lord Saddler)_ she said.

What? A church for that person?

**Yes, mother. I will. **I replied back to her. She gave me something in a little bottle.

**Use it to cook for your sister. It will make the food really good**. She said to me and then left for the farm.

The northern part, isn't that the graveyard?

* * *

**A/N: Isn't it kind of short? Well, the second part of the flashback in Chapter 3, The Building of the Church.**


End file.
